Sickly Love
by Elemental Moon Ninja
Summary: Joey is a really sick boy. he has diabetes, asthma, allergies and he's claustrophobic. his father beats him and Seto is just a little curious. Alternate universe. SxJ and other pairings.


A/N: Hey, what's up everyone? I know, I know. I'm making another story and I haven't updated to Wishful Flames of Blue. I'm sorry, but I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I'm going to post this. Please forgive. I will update my other story. It should be up before the weekend is out or before the week is out.

Summary: Joey is a very sick boy. He was born with type one diabetes, he has asthma, he's claustrophobic and he's got really bad allergies. If you think he's got it bad, with his illness, than what do you have to say to his father beating him and rarely buying Joey his medicine?

Warning: um…there will be violence, abuse, language, suggestive themes, and sexual situations. Possibly a lemon, depending on how this story works out.

Please enjoy and please be gentle. I'm still working out the kinks.

Disclaimer: sorry, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, so get the hell off my back.

-----------------------------------

_Joey's POV_

Wanna know what sucks? I'll tell you what sucks; asthma and allergies and diabetes (1). I know! I'm very sick, you don't have to tell me, I already know. Because of these sucky things, I can't really go outside. Oh sure, I know what you're saying: "why don't you go to the doctors?" or "why don't you take some medicine?" you wanna know why? I'll tell you why! It's because I can't! My father is too much of a bastard to actually care. The only thing he'll buy is my diabetes medicine, that way he will still have someone around to yell at. All my father does is work, come home, drink, beat me- yes, I said beat me-, and make me cook and clean.

I'm actually very talented. I can cook, I can clean- contrary to what people say I'm actually a neat freak-, I can play a few instruments, such as: the violin, the piano, and the guitar. I have a violin and a guitar, but I can't play them around the house. If my father ever found out that I had those musical items, he would destroy them.

But anyway, I'm off topic. As I was saying, I have man talents, but I'm not going to all of those. Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm also very…how you say…claustrophobic. I mean it's not super bad, but if I'm feeling nervous or anxious, it feels like the walls are closing in on me.

You know, I should probably go to bed. I have school tomorrow.

-------------------------------

Have you ever woken up one morning and had a feeling like it was gonna be one of _those _days? One of those days, where you don't know if it's going to be a good or bad day? One of those days where you wish you woke up on the wrong side of the bed and wish that you could go back to sleep and maybe wake up on the right side?

Yeah well, that's how I feel this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like it's going to be a weird day or something. Something didn't feel right. Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.

-------------------------------

When I got to school I was greeted by my friends Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Tristan, and Duke. Originally Tea was part of out group, but that hoe got issues. She tried to tear Yami and Yugi apart. Not only did she try to do that, she tried to give me an asthma attack after asthma attack. Why? Because she's a bitch!

"Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" Yugi asked. Man, you got to love the kid. He's so sweet and caring and lucky. I guess you're wondering why he's lucky, I'll tell you. He's got somebody who will love him and treat him right. All of my friends have got somebody. Ryou has Bakura, Malik has Marik, and Tristan has Duke. And Yugi has Yami. Me? I have nobody. I used to have a boyfriend. His name was-is- Takashi Himura. I loved him a lot. Loved him so much that I gave up my virginity to him, but after that, he wanted it all the time.

I had sex with him to please him, but he was always rough, even when I had sex for the first time. He was never gentle, so I stopped having sex with him. He got mad and cheated on me with Tea. That was a low blow, but I got over it. Now, those two are dating, but there is somebody that I do like. His name is Seto Kaiba and he's the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. He always teases me, but I still like him.

"…Joey! You" Yugi screamed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say.

"I asked how you were feeling." Yugi sighed.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. I'm fine. I'm fine." I say. I look down at the tri-colored hair boy and smiled, but then I frowned. There in all her hoe-ish glory, stood Tea. She smirked evilly and then pulled out some perfume and sprayed _way _too much.

My eyes started to burn and water, and my breathing came in short quick breaths. I couldn't breathe and I immediately started to panic. I was having an asthma attack and I'm going to die.

"Tea, you bitch!" I gasped, coughing. She knew I was allergic to that cheap perfume of hers. She just laughed and walked away. Bakura and Marik followed after her. Meanwhile, I've begun to cry and panic some more. I felt so light headed and I had a tingly sensation coursing through my body and it didn't feel nice. My asthma attack went straight to a panic attack and with my eyes watering it felt like I was blind, so that didn't help matters either.

"I can't breathe. The smell! I can't stand it! I've got to run away." I say backing away from my friends.

"Joey, calm down. Breathe." Yami said.

"No! No! I can't! I've got to get away! I need to run away." I screamed. By now a crowd was forming. Suddenly, everything felt like it was closing in on me. I just sobbed. Everywhere I looked my way of escape was blocked.

"Joey! Listen to me. Look at me." Yami said sternly, walking up to me. He grabbed hold of my shoulders, and made me look him in the eye.

I was still crying and I still couldn't breathe.

"Breathe. Slowly. Come on breathe. Keep looking at me. There's nobody here except me and you. Inhale. Exhale. Come on you can do it." Yami said sternly, yet softly. He pulled out the spare inhaler that he insisted on keeping with him. He put it to my mouth and gave me two puffs. I inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly.

I looked him in the eye and slowly, but surely my breathing became normal. Mind you, I was still crying, but I was breathing regularly and that was all that mattered.

"Shh…shh, calm down." Yami soothed. I stopped my tears and got it down to sniffles. The crowd was steadily dissipating.

Well, that was one hell of a way to start a Monday morning. Now, I'm really tired. The only thing about my little episodes is that I get really tired.

"..'Ami I'm tired." I mumble and then I was falling as my world went black.

--------------------------

"Where am I?" I asked groggily as I came back to the land of the living.

"In the infirmary, you blacked out, after that little episode." I heard Yugi say.

I looked over at him and gave a small smile. I was always so ashamed to see my friends after I have an episode.

"Joey, I know what you're thinking, stop it. You don't need to feel ashamed. We are your friends and we still love you." Yugi said. He always knows what I'm thinking. It's kind of creepy.

"Ok." I say. "Can we go to class or is it lunch time?"

"Lunch just started a few minutes ago. If you're up to eating, we can go eat. By the way, did u check your blood pressure this morning?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I feel ravenous now. Yes, I checked my blood pressure and I gave myself my shot and I poked my finger to check my glucose level. Although, I feel kind of weak right now." I say.

"Ok good. Let's get you some food. Here." Yugi said and handed me a chewy bar from his backpack. I nodded my head in thanks and followed the tri-colored hair boy out the room and into the cafeteria.

---------------------

(1): Joey has type-one diabetes and he has to give himself insulin shot every morning. For those who don't know what diabetes is, I'll tell you. Type-one means you were born with it and when you were born your body didn't/couldn't produce insulin into your body. Type-2 you can get if your health gets really bad. You only take pills and when you get really sick, you can go to the ER and get the insulin shot.

Well, that the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it so long and some-what boring. Please forgive. Seto should be in the next chapter. Please give me some feedback. I only need at least 5 reviews, but I really want more than that. But, beggars can't be choosers. Lol. I promise I will get started on Wishful Flames of Blue and have posted within the next couple days. Well, gots to go. Please leave a review.

Bye,

_Elemental Moon Ninja_


End file.
